


How Xander Lee Joined P.E.I.P

by OTPGirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, No Spoilers, P.E.I.P, Pre-Relationship, unnamed character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Just my thoughts on how Xander could have come to join P.E.I.P
Relationships: General McNamara/Xander Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	How Xander Lee Joined P.E.I.P

Xander Lee was walking through the abandoned streets of his small town, looking around at all the destruction and the odd body on the ground. He was a very smart man, but even he didn’t fully understand what had just happened. Xander had been walking to his work space that morning, everything seemed normal, people were pleasant and called out greetings when they saw their friends or neighbors, the next second everything went to hell.

It started with one person, a woman glowing purple eyes, attacking a random man on the street. The poor individual didn’t expect it and was taken down quickly, and once he was the woman with glowing eyes sprayed him with a purple mist. He struggled, clawing at his own throat as if he was choking before was still. Moments later he slowly sood back up, his eyes now glowing the same iridescent purple as the womans. They attacked more people and the army with purple eyes grew.  Xander ran to his workplace, grabbing his coworkers and locking them all in one of the labs, hoping that the metal door would be enough to keep them out. 

It wasn’t.

After waiting quietly in the dark room for what felt like hours, a man with purple eyes arrived and began breaking down the door. One of the girls from the local college, who was interning with them, began crying. Xander looked over at her, looked at all of them. When he saw the fear upon their faces he know what he had to do. He looked around frantically for a moment before pointing to the far wall.

“The window! We’re on the second floor, so it should be easy enough for you all to climb down. When you get to the ground you run. Run and hide and don’t stop for any reason. You can’t trust anyone but yourselves. I’ll try to hold him off for as long as I can.” As Xander spoke he found a table and threw it against a wall, grabbing one of the legs that broke off and stood next to the door. 

The young girl started to say something, most likely to protest Xander facing one of them alone, but was stopped by another young woman, who led her over to the window so she could join the others in escaping. Just as the last person disappeared out the window, the door gave way. 

Xander swung the table leg with all his might, hitting the man squarely across the face. However it didn’t seem to do much, the man reacting as if he hadn’t been struck with anything. He turned, facing Xander, and began advancing. Xander did his best to fight the man, but was quickly pinned against the wall with a hand on his neck. The man with purple eyes lifted Xander up so they were eye to eye and opened his mouth, preparing to spray the gas that would turn Xander into one of them. Xander closed his eyes and turned his head to the side as much as he could, awaiting death, or whatever happened next. 

A gun shot rang out and Xander felt the hand around his neck slacken and he fell to the ground, eyes snapping open as his brain struggled to understand the sight he saw before him. 

The infected man that had been attacking him was lying dead in front of him, a bullet hole through his forehead and purple eyes still open. Above him stood a man dressed in all black a cigarette dangling loosley out of his mouth and a gun pointed at Xander. Xander slowly raised his hands, look up at the unknown man who looked intently in his eyes for a long moment before lowering the gun and offering a hand to help Xander up.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and looking back Xander can only remember flashes of it, leaving the destroyed building, being given a gun much like the one the other man had pointed at him earlier, helping ... who ever those people in black were stop the thing that started this whole mess, saving the other man’s life from an attack that he didn’t see coming from behind. 

That brought him to where he was now, about half his town’s population was dead and the other half was having all memories of the past day wiped from their minds. The man who had saved him from being another faceless number in the dead statistic walked up next to him

“Mind if I join you?” He asked, gesturing down the road. Xander shrugged and kept walking, the other man falling into step beside him. “I don’t believe I’ve had the chance to properly introduce myself. My name is General John McNamara, I’m from a specialized branch of the United States Military known as P.E.I.P. we call it Peep.” The man, General McNamara, chuckled as if he said something funny, Xander side eyed him.

“Xander Lee.” He responded shortly, keeping one eye warily on the other man as they walked. The General reached into a pocket and Xander couldn’t help but tense for a moment until he realized the other man was just reaching for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. His fingers deftly pluck one of them out of the package and placing it between his lips before tilting it slightly towards Xander in a motion that was very clearly offering him one. Xander shook his head and McNamara shrugged, lighting the cigarette before putting both the lighter and the box back into the pocket on his vest. 

“You performed bravely during all of this” McNamara said, taking a puff of his cigarette before continuing to speak. “And I’ve heard that you're a pretty good theoretical physicist.” 

“I’d say I’m a little better than ‘pretty good’.” Xander’s response was not a boastful one, but just a statement of fact. Nonetheless McNamara chuckled at that response.

“And you’re confident, but not cocky. Ya know..” The man put his arm out in front of Xander, causing him to stop and he turned to face the other man as he continued to speak “I could use someone like you on my team.” 

Xander mulled over the words, considering the offer that was very clearly there. 

“And what is it that your team dose, General?” The man in question gestured to the destruction surrounding them.

“We prevent things like this from happening. And when they do happen, we make sure that the incidents’ don’t spread.” 

“And if I say no?” Xander had a hint of defiance in his voice and he locked his eyes with McNamara, who just shrugged.

“Then you say no. Your memories of today get wiped, just like all the other survivors of today, and continue your life as normal. It’s up to you, but you seem like the type to want to explore the unknown, not choose to forget it.”

General McNamara began to walk away, leaving Xander standing there with a big decision to make. He knows that this is a big decision to make, and that he should really take more than a second to make his choice, but the sight of the General walking away made his mind up for him. He chased after the man, catching up to him in mere seconds. 

General McNamara threw his cigarette to the ground, smashing it beneath his boot before sticking his hand out and Xander took it without hesitation, shaking his hand firmly.

“Xander Lee, welcome to P.E.I.P” 


End file.
